(i) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information presentation apparatus, an information presentation method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 6142616 discloses a discussion support program for causing a computer to execute a process comprising collecting opinion data including an opinion type indicating approval or disapproval for an object from a plurality of information terminals formed in a loop; storing the opinion data for each group into a memory; comparing an opinion type included in representative opinion data representing the group with an opinion type of opinion data other than the representative opinion data in the group by referring to the memory; and calculating a point for a participant associated with an information terminal from which the representative opinion data is transmitted, based on a result of the comparison.